falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
WallyWarwick.txt
DialogueWarwickWally |scene= |srow=4 |topic=0010744A |trow=2 |before=June: What's this I hear about you going in the water? |response=''{You're busted}'' What?! Did Janey tell on me? |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Confessing}'' It was only for a minute. I thought I saw a toy rocket and I was trying to get it. |after=June: I don't care what it was. You know the rules. |abxy=A1b}} |topic=00107448 |before=June: I won't see my only son wind up in some mirelurk's belly. |response=''{Angry, also whiny}'' I hate when she does this. She's always trying to get me in trouble! |after=June: She's just looking out for you like a big sister should. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00107446 |before=June: When you're an adult, you can swim all you want. Until then, you do what your father and I tell you. Is that clear? |response=''{Sulking, defeated}'' Yes, mom. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=5 |topic=00107440 |trow=2 |before= |response=''{Angry}'' Thanks a lot for telling on me, Janey. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Angry}'' You're such a tattle-tale! |after=Janey: What are you talking about? |abxy=A1b}} |topic=0010743E |before=Janey: What are you talking about? |response=''{Angry}'' Dad says I'm in trouble cause I was playing with his rifle. he says you told him. |after=Janey: Well mom says it's my job to keep an eye on you. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0010743C |trow=2 |before=Janey: Maybe if you stopped acting like such a whiny little baby, I wouldn't have to anymore. |response=''{Mocking chant}'' Tattle-tale! Tattle-tale! |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Angry}'' I'm never going to tell you a secret ever again. |after=Janey: Like I care about your stupid secrets. |abxy=A1b}} |scene= |srow=4 |topic=00107ACF |before= |response=''{Curious, a little worried}'' Dad, how come you don't sleep anymore? |after=Roger: What? Of course I sleep! What kind of silly question is that, kiddo? |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00107ACD |trow=2 |before=Roger: What? Of course I sleep! What kind of silly question is that, kiddo? |response=''{Curious, worried}'' Sometimes I hear someone doing stuff in the middle of the night and it wakes me up. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=When I look, it's always you. |after=Roger: Okay, okay, you got me. |abxy=A1b}} |topic=00107ACB |before=Roger: It's grown-up stuff. One day, when you're a man with a family of your own, you'll understand. |response=I just want to make sure you're okay, is all. |after=Roger: Son, I promise you, I've never been better. |abxy=A1a}} InstM01 |scene= |srow=15 |topic=000A7CA8 |trow=2 |before= |response=''{Apologetic}'' Sorry lady, but I'm not supposed to talk to strangers. |after=Player Default: Well, I'm not a stranger. I'm a friend of your father's, and I'm here to help him. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Apologetic}'' Sorry mister, but I'm not supposed to talk to strangers. |after=Player Default: Well, I'm not a stranger. I'm a friend of your father's, and I'm here to help him. |abxy=A}} |topic=0011A042 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Well, I'm not a stranger. I'm a friend of your father's, and I'm here to help him. |response=''{Worried but relieved that help has arrived / Relieved}'' Oh good. I'm really glad you're here, because I'm scared something bad is going to happen to my dad. |after=Wally: Foreman Bill says dad's a synth. That's like a robot who looks like a real person. |abxy=A1a}} |before=Player Default: Well, I'm not a stranger. I'm a friend of your father's, and I'm here to help him. |response=''{Irritated}'' Nuh-uh. I know all my dad's friends, and you're not one of them. |after=Wally: Anyway, now I'm talking to you and I'm going to get in trouble so I'm not going to say anything else. |abxy=A3a}} |topic=0011A041 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: I've got ways of making you talk, kid. Don't make me use them. |response=''{Surprised and scared / Afraid}'' Whoa, hold on a sec. |after=Wally: I'm just doing what mom said. You don't have to get mad at me. |abxy=B1a}} |before=Player Default: I've got ways of making you talk, kid. Don't make me use them. |response=''{Bravado / Defiant}'' I'm not scared of you. My dad taught me how to shoot a gun. |after=Wally: Anyway, now I'm talking to you and I'm going to get in trouble so I'm not going to say anything else. |abxy=B2a}} |topic=0011A040 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: You're not being very helpful here, kid. |response=''{Defensive. / Irritated}'' It's not my fault. |after=Wally: I'm just doing what mom said. You don't have to get mad at me. |abxy=X1a}} |before=Player Default: You're not being very helpful here, kid. |response=''{Defensive.}'' Don't get mad at me! It's not my fault. I have to do what mom says. |after=Wally: Anyway, now I'm talking to you and I'm going to get in trouble so I'm not going to say anything else. |abxy=X2a}} |topic=0011A03F |before=Player Default: Who told you that? |response=My mom. She says until she figures things out, we can't trust anybody. |after=Player Default: Well, I'm not a stranger. I'm a friend of your father's, and I'm here to help him. |abxy=Y1a}} |topic=0011A03A |before=Player Default: Nuh-uh. I know all my dad's friends, and you're not one of them. |response=''{Defiant / Irritated}'' Anyway, now I'm talking to you and I'm going to get in trouble so I'm not going to say anything else. |after=Wally: I'm just doing what mom said. You don't have to get mad at me. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0011A039 |trow=3 |before=Wally: If you really are here to help my dad, then I should tell you something. |response=''{Whispering, worried}'' Foreman Bill says dad's a synth. That's like a robot who looks like a real person. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Whispering, worried}'' Foreman Bill said he had an idea to take care of our synth problem. He gave Cedric some caps and sent him to Goodneighbor. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |before= |response=''{Whispering, worried, sad / Worried}'' I wish they would just leave my dad alone. |after= |abxy=A1c}} |topic=0011A038 |trow=2 |before=Wally: Anyway, now I'm talking to you and I'm going to get in trouble so I'm not going to say anything else. |response=''{Mildly annoyed. / Irritated}'' I'm just doing what mom said. You don't have to get mad at me. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Neutral}'' If you really are here to help my dad, then I should tell you something. |after=Wally: Foreman Bill says dad's a synth. That's like a robot who looks like a real person. |abxy=A1b}} |scene=- |srow=3 |topic=00099792 |trow=3 |before= |response=''{Regret}'' I wish I was allowed to talk to strangers. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Worried}'' I'm scared something bad's gonna happen. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Bewildered}'' Foreman Bill used to be really nice, but now he's sort of mean. |after= |abxy=}} Category:Fallout 4 dialogue files